


Butterfly

by kurasio



Series: ChanMark ABO [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他很喜歡李馬克的腿，修長又筆直，穿著短褲和長筒襪時就像是會站在窗簾前唱著聖詩的合唱團小男孩。





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> 東馬pwp（ABO私設）

李馬克的氣味在房間裡溢散，比起平常更像是流淌的雪糕，把一切都化作甜膩的液體。他進了屋子就先把人從床鋪上撈起，李馬克抬起頭看了他一眼，哼都沒哼一聲就讓他剝下了睡衣。

「......提早了。」他將鼻頭湊上他頸後嗅聞的時候李馬克沒頭沒腦地說。

李東赫懶得再問，用膝蓋想都知道除了李馬克的發情期外那句示弱的話語沒有其他更可能指涉的主詞。他褪下那人寬鬆的短褲，蜂蜜與杏仁的甜味瞬間變得更加濃烈。李東赫從後方分開李馬克的大腿，平時不被陽光照射的隱秘處相當白皙，手指才略略掐上去，那人隨即將臉埋進枕頭裡悶聲呻吟。

他用雙手的姆指掰開軟嫩的臀瓣，露出泌著水的入口，流出的體液打濕了大腿根，在床單上留下一窪深色的痕。李馬克背對著他趴跪著，大腿微微顫抖，在昏暗的房間裡格外清晰，好像他只要輕輕一碰，就能觸動他深埋的神經。

李東赫深吸了口氣，吻在李馬克的蝴蝶骨中間。他將手指擠進柔軟的入口，裏頭溫熱而潮濕，李馬克不負期待地發出了短促的喘息。他又去吻他的側臉，嘴唇滑過臉龐的細細絨毛，與此同時戳弄著隱蔽通道的手指沒有停下動作。那人垂下了漂亮的頸，聳起的肩胛都要碰在一塊。他用另一隻手穿過腋下按住他的鎖骨，沿著中線找到肚臍，換來一陣凌亂的顫慄。

「哥忍很久了嗎？為什麼不早點撥通電話呢？」他湊在他耳邊，故意用漫不經心的語氣說著，一邊讓指尖在小腹淺淺打轉。伸進腸壁的手指倏地被緊緊吸附，他都還沒去碰，就能想像戳在床單上的陰莖滴垂著汁液的模樣，然後用歡快的語調說，「哥就是太愛逞強這點不好。」

他又去舔他的腺體，將那塊皮膚舔吮得腫脹。李馬克像是受不了，反著手摸到他的下顎掙扎著翻了過身，將他拉下來找到嘴唇親吻。李東赫索性壓上那張光裸的胸，順著半開的唇瓣把舌頭伸進去，沿著上顎不平整的內壁仔細舔了一圈。李馬克的身體很熱，大腿勾上他的腰際，讓兩人都硬著的部位壓在一起。

「快點。」李馬克在親吻的間隙中氣喘吁吁地說。

「你倒急得很。」李東赫從鼻間笑出聲來，還是撐起身解開皮帶。

李馬克也不看他，兀自躺在那裡用雙手遮住了臉，直到他再度壓了過去抬起在床鋪上彎曲的雙腿。他很喜歡李馬克的腿，修長又筆直，穿著短褲和長筒襪時就像是會站在窗簾前唱著聖詩的合唱團小男孩。他第一次陪李馬克度過發情期是19歲的夏天，明明離兩人的完全分化已經過去幾年，可是李馬克始終不肯要求，直到他使心眼藏起了所有抑制劑，在李馬克渾身濕透的時候親吻他的腺體。哥為什麼不選擇我呢，他問，明明知道沒有給他任何選擇，李馬克卻說，是你該要做出選擇。

19歲的李東赫不知道那是什麼意思，20歲的李馬克卻扯下他接吻。

他拉起那雙腿大幅分開，性器前端抵上了幾分鐘前還很緊致的通道口，進入的動作卻毫不受阻。李馬克憋住了氣，直到他戳到最裡面才想起要喘息。他沒給他太多休息的時間便開始律動，按著大腿根一下下都推到最底。李馬克被他頂得咬不住嘴唇，平常清脆的嗓子都染上黏膩的鼻音。

「太快了嗎？嗯？可是剛剛明明是哥讓我快一點。」李東赫毫不留情地拉開李馬克擋在雙眼前面的手掌，摁住指間就拉到頭頂扣著，又彎下身去咬他的嘴唇。李馬克被他吻得缺氧，掙扎著要抽出手來。他慢慢地釋放信息素安撫著，連接在一起的部位卻沒有停消，用纏人的頻率抽插。

「哥應該老實點的，平常就這樣多好。」他說，隨即又補充道，「雖然平常那樣也很好。」

「......什、什麼？」李馬克下意識問。他笑了出聲，又吻了吻那人汗涔涔的鬢角。

「我說馬克哥很可愛。」

他喜歡在李馬克的發情期跟他做愛，平常也很好，只是這種反應不過來的模樣總是少見一些。他將那人拉到腿上，體重讓結合處又更緊密貼合了一些，李馬克撐著他的肩膀，邊發出模糊不清的呻吟。omega的內壁絞著他，李東赫親了親他的胸口又開始挺腰。

「——啊、這樣太、......太深了。」李馬克帶著一點哽咽求饒，兩手卻又撈住他的脖子不放。他伸手一次次畫過他的背脊，像是很執著要找到翅膀；李馬克將額頭抵著他的，汗水滴落在他的上唇。是甜的，他舔了舔嘴唇，又被吸住了舌頭。

親吻響亮又濕答答，他猛摁住他的髖骨，狠狠抽送了幾下。李馬克射精時斷續的尖叫都被他吃進肚裡。

「要再來一次嗎？」他愉快地問。

  
  



End file.
